


He'd Be Quite Magical

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's dream guy, M/M, Wistfull dreaming, drunk teenagers, prompt In Vino Vertias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Drinking and Teenagers, Alec's dream man is quite magical.
Relationships: Future Malec - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	He'd Be Quite Magical

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out.

Being told that at 15 he was too young, too untried, to join in such an important hunt for a Greater Demon had sent Alec to the roof, too steam in anger and embarrassment, Izzy and Jace being the supportive siblings they were, offered to join Alec. Izzy made one stop on the way, to raid the kitchen before presenting her goods with a smirk. 

“You swiped cooks brandy, Izzy! Good one!” Jace happily took the bottle and opening downed a healthy swallow, his face scrunching up in disgust, he never the less took another pull before passing it back to Izzy.

Izzy bravely followed Jace’s example and after taking her shots she passed it to Alec. He eyed the out stretched bottle with suspicion before taking it and giving the brandy a sniff. Face scrunching up, he went to hand it back. “Oh no big brother, you need this! What kind of example are you setting for your two younger siblings if you don’t join us in breaking the rules?” Izzy taunted. “Besides, we are already being punished by not getting to go along on the hunt, might as well make it a good punishment when they return.”

At the reminder of his humiliation at the hands of his parents, Alec for once threw the rules out the window and grabbing the bottle proceeded to drown half of it without taking a breath. Over the next half an hour the siblings finished off the stolen liquor and became a giggle mess. Most of Jace’s weight was being propped up by Alec’s shoulder. “I can’t stay long,” Jace slurred, “Got to meet that new recruit, Catherine behind the library.” He wiggled his eye brows in what he thought was a suggestive manner, not realizing it only made him look deranged.

Talk turned to romance, at least teenage ideas of romance. Finally after hearing all about Jace’s many conquest, Izzy asked Alec about his dream partner. With his eyes glazed by brandy, Alec stared off into the distance and his voice when it came, was dreamy. “He’d be truly magical,” Alec whispered.

Jace started to open his mouth with a frown, but Izzy caught his eye and with a solemn nod, shut him up. Alec’s normally serious face bore a sweet half smile, and Izzy wouldn’t let anything destroy that right now.

“He’d be brave, stand up for those who couldn’t stand up for themselves.” Alec’s voice was almost too low for them to hear, but it was filled with such soft wondrous awe, they didn’t dare make a sound. “He’d be tall, so I didn’t get a crick in my neck, and strong. His eyes would be soft and full of magic and his voice, he would call me what no one else did. “He’d believe in me, and make me stronger.” Alec’s voice trembled. His smile, now a little wistful, and his eyes still gazed into the future. “Yes,” he whispered, “He would be quite magical.”


End file.
